Last Time Until Death
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Yami is dying, and so Yugi is trying his last day his best. What will happen? R&R pretty please, and NO FLAMES!
1. Death and Sorrow

This fan fiction will be very sad. Yami is dying, and Yugi wants his last day with him to be the best. Will Yugi succeed? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! I don't even own the rides, music, games, and movies either. Thank you.

The bright sun shone on the city below, warming everything. Even the houses shared the warm sun of summer. The game shop owned by Solomon Moto glowed happily. Yugi was busy tending to cleaning up the counters downstairs. He held up the Egyptian God Cards with pride. Yami stood beside the doorway, looking at the boy with sadness. _I just wish I could do something for him_, he thought as Yugi looked over at him.

"Pharaoh?" asked the boy, setting down the Egyptian God Cards on the sparkling counter. "Is something wrong?" Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, tears forming.

"Yugi, I have to tell you something," the Pharaoh whispered. "Something that you will never believe."

"What, Pharaoh? Is it about your past?" Yugi asked, looking at him with starry eyes.

"No, Yugi," Yami said, inhaling deeply. "Today is my last day to be with you. In just twenty four hours, I will be gone forever. I will return home to Egypt to my tomb. I'm sorry." Yugi stared at him, his indigo eyes brimming with tears. The boy wiped the tears away and broke into a weak smile.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh," Yugi said, punching the air. "I'll make sure that this will be your best day you'll never forget!" Yami nodded and together, they sped off toward an amusement park just about one mile away. In the distance, a large roller coaster called the Titan loomed over everything.

"Let's go on that ride!" Yami shouted, pointing at a log flume ride. The two friends hopped onto a log car, and off they went. As the ride started out, it went slow at first, but as they got to the largest hill, Yugi held onto Yami's hand. Yami didn't realize that there was a hidden camera as they fell fast down the waterfall. Yugi laughed at the picture of Yami with his eyes closed, screaming like a girl. Yami was disgusted after seeing the picture, not wanting Yugi to buy it. He bought it anyway. Then, they went on the Titan. As the coaster slowly went up the large hill, Yami twitched slightly. He was afraid that he would fall off. Soon, Yugi bought the picture for the Titan, for Yami was screaming like a girl again. The Pharaoh bought Yugi and himself a corn dog. He enjoyed it. Soon, they were all alone in the game store. Yami was lying on the couch downstairs. Yugi was looming over him, his face pale.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I have to leave so sudden," Yami whispered, breathing heavily. "I know that you will do good without me here with you." The Puzzle around both Yugi and Yami's necks were fading. "Don't forget me. I'm always with you."

"Don't worry, Pharaoh," Yugi said, holding Yami's hand. "I won't." He hugged his friend, and looked at him with tearful eyes.

"I just hope you won't do anything bad while I'm off in Egypt. I hope you come visit my tomb. I shall always be with you in your heart." He gave him one last hug, and then fell limp. Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes. He saw that the Pharaoh's body was gone. The Puzzle around his neck had vanished in a split second.

"I will always remember you, King Yami," Yugi whispered, looking up at the ceiling. "I will definitely come and visit your tomb in Egypt, if I just knew where it was." He smiled and walked up into his bedroom. He flipped onto his radio, and the first thing he heard was the song, "My Immortal," by Evanescence. The words reminded him of the Pharaoh, and all he did for him. He shook with sadness, tears streaming down his face.

Sorry if this story is bad. I'm not very good at writing details. Review and tell me if I should add an epilogue. No flames please.

Review!


	2. Egyptian Pharaoh

Hello, all. The second chapter to Last Time Until Death is underway. Yugi still misses the Pharaoh, until a mysterious invitation comes to him in the mail. It asks him to go to Egypt. Why? Find out now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

After the Pharaoh left him, Yugi fell into mourning and pain. Heart crippled, his soul broken like an expensive vase.

"Why did you have to go, Pharaoh?" he asked one starry and clear night. "You were my only friend until the others came into my life." His hair blew in the wind, eyes brimming with tears. No family, no one to protect him. Now, he only had Joey, Tea, and Tristan. The Pharaoh and his grandfather were his only family, ever since his parents died. Tears flowed down his face, as the wind seemed to whisper to him. He was afraid, lonely, and his heart panging with sorrow. He walked back into the game shop and tried to fall asleep. Many thoughts filled his mind, of the Pharaoh, and his friends. Ever since he completed the Puzzle, the Pharaoh was his only friend, that is, until Joey, Tristan and Tea came into his life. He looked over at the digital clock on his bedside table. _Midnight_, he thought, closing his eyes, letting the memories cloud his mind. Tears flowed from his eyes, staining his pillow. _Please come back, Pharaoh. I love you._ For the first time in his life, he felt alone.

The next morning, he awakened to find a white envelope next to his clock. He opened it, and found an invitation inside. Inside the invitation was a plane ticket to Egypt._ Why would someone want me to go to Egypt,_ Yugi thought as he read the invitation. He decided to go, so he started to pack, until Solomon Moto appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, Yugi," he said cheerfully, noticing the boy packing. "Why, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to Egypt, Grandpa," Yugi replied, showing him the plane ticket. "Someone sent me this."

"I see, Yugi," Solomon said, nodding. "You may go, but for how long?"

"I'm not sure, probably for a week or two."

"Alright, then. I'll take you there later." Yugi nodded, and continued packing, holding up his deck and Duel Disk.

"Just in case I get challenged to a duel while I'm there," he said to himself, placing them both in the bag. He was ready. Soon, he was in the airport, along with his grandfather.

"I'll see you later, Grandpa," Yugi said, hugging him.

"Stay safe, my boy," Solomon chuckled, and walked away into the crowd. Pretty soon, Yugi was on the plane, watching the clouds go by as they flew towards Egypt. He looked below at the towns and cities. They looked like small toys as the plane flew higher in the altitude. Soon, the cities were far behind, and they were replaced with a rolling desert. He was here, the plane slowly descending to the ground. The sun was boiling hot, the sands deep.

"Are you Yugi Moto?" asked a man in a turban, walking towards him. Yugi nodded, and the man looked into his eyes. "Come with me. I shall take you to the tomb of the Pharaoh. That is why you're here; he wants to speak to you, privately." The desert sands rolled as the sun grew brighter and hotter. The man led Yugi to a herd of camels.

"We will use these camels to cross the desert to the tomb," the man explained, helping Yugi onto one. Soon, they were in front of the tomb, night falling slowly.

"Proceed onward, Yugi," the man said, his eyes glinting. "I can no longer help you. You must enter the tomb on your own."

"How will I find the Pharaoh's burial chamber?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure you'll find it sooner or later," the man whispered. Taking a deep breath, Yugi walked into the tomb, fear beginning to fill his heart. As soon as he was inside, the man closed the stone door, trapping the boy inside. He could hear the man laughing, and a camel groaning and walking away. Fear flooded Yugi's heart, as he slowly made his way inside the tomb, the air inside getting colder by the minute. He was afraid, wanting the Pharaoh's comfort.

"You are getting closer to the burial chamber," a voice whispered. "Just follow me, and you will find what you're searching for." Yugi obeyed, as though under a trance. Soon, he came to a lighted room, filled with treasures and in the middle was a sarcophagus embedded with gold and jewels. On the coffin, carved in stone, were the three Egyptian Gods, and all of the Items of the scriptures.

"It's been a while, Yugi, but finally, we meet again," said a voice, the same voice that led the boy into the chamber. He looked over at the doorway, and saw Pharaoh Atemu standing there, the Puzzle hanging from his neck. "I've been waiting for you, young one. I know you've missed me when I died. Now, I'm back, but just for a short time." Yugi couldn't believe that the Pharaoh was really there, dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing as they wore in that time.

"I did miss you, Pharaoh," Yugi said, bowing. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I finally found out a little about my past as I ruled Egypt. Now, the time has come for me to arise again." Why was the Pharaoh saying that? Yugi knew that Yami wanted to find out about his past, but come back? That was just crazy.

"Pharaoh, you're not acting like yourself. Are you okay?"

"I'm not the Pharaoh. He is gone for good!" the fake Pharaoh laughed, revealing Yami Marik. "No one can save you now, little Yugi. Say goodbye to this world, and hello to the Shadow Realm!" Yami Marik was about to use his Millennium Rod on Yugi, but someone stopped him.

"That's enough, Marik!" a voice shouted from the shadows. "How dare you try to harm an innocent soul just for your own amusement. Let him go, or else _you_ will be the one that is banished!" The real Pharaoh Atemu appeared from the shadows, the Puzzle glowing.

"Pharaoh, you know as well as I do that you can no longer harm me," Yami Marik said. "You are nothing but a wandering spirit."

"You forgot about Yugi. His deck can stop you." Yugi nodded and summoned the Dark Magician Girl. Yami summoned Dark Magician with the Puzzle, both monsters poised to strike.

"Attack Marik, and end this now!" Yugi shouted, and both monsters destroyed the evil that had befallen the tomb.

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said, smiling. "Your courage and light set my soul free. Farewell, but we will meet again." Yugi smiled, and heard the tomb door open. He ran out into the night, the desert winds whispering, "Pharaoh Atemu has returned."

Well, did you like it? Review please!


	3. Trapped

Meep. Hello there. The third chapter of Last Time Until Death is now underway!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Yugi thought that he made it out of the desert, but he was wrong. The cloaked man had placed some kind of hex on the tomb, making it so that Yugi would be trapped. When he saw that he was still inside the tomb, fear slowly filled up inside him like a balloon. He was about to call Yami's name, but stopped. He knew that the Pharaoh wasn't coming back. He tried to find the entrance again, but every single time he did, he was still inside the stone tomb. He knew that he would never escape from the physical prison that now held him captive. He was even trapped inside his own emotions, for without Yami, he was nothing. He was nothing more than a shell, to hold the Pharaoh, his aibou. (AN: I know, this is the first time I ever used a Japanese word in my stories, besides hikari.) Yugi had no choice, but to break down, sorrow showing in his heart. He would never escape the prison, physical and emotional. He needed Yami to comfort him, but he knew that he was being stupid. Yami wasn't coming back, ever. He stood up, and walked towards the burial chamber, tears staining his red face. They shone like stars in the night sky, brightly illuminating the path. As soon he reached the burial chamber, he knelt by the casket, and broke down again, wishing he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, the casket lid opened slowly, leaving Yugi to stand up in fear. A mummy slowly made its appearance to Yugi, looking over at the fearful boy with its eye sockets. The decaying human began to climb out of the sarcophagus, leaving Yugi to drown in fear as the mummy stared at him. Yugi's only choice was to run for his life, the mummy following slowly. Just as soon as Yugi was out of the chamber, he saw that the walls were closer to him, and advancing. Yugi suddenly knew that he was going to die, crushed by his own friend's tomb. He suddenly saw the mummy standing there, holding out its hand and groaning something. It seemed to be moaning, "Trust me." The boy didn't know what to do. He had two choices, obey the mummy, or die. He decided to take the mummy's hand, even though it felt like roasted leather. The mummy's body began to glow white. A bright light flashed and Yugi saw that he was still in the tomb, but away from the trap. The mummy was gone. Yugi slowly began to walk, even though he didn't know where he was going. Just as soon he was in another chamber, he felt dizzy. The room was spinning like a top, getting faster and faster. Yugi felt himself fall to the ground, his eyes closing, his world going black.

"Are you alright, young one?" asked a voice. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, but couldn't move his body. Everything was blurred, until he saw the silhouette of a man in a purple cloak.

"What happened?" Yugi asked groggily, trying to rub his head, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"It seems that you collapsed while inside the tomb of Pharaoh Atemu," the man whispered.

"Who's Pharaoh Atemu?" Yugi asked, as the man made a green drink appear from thin air.

"Drink this, it'll help you get better," said the man, giving Yugi the drink. Strength filled the boy's body and everything came into focus. The man was no other than the Dark Magician, and he seemed to be in a palace carved exactly like the tomb.

"The Pharaoh would like to speak to you," he said, helping Yugi up off the bed he was laying on. "Follow me." The monster glided off, the boy running to catch up to him. Through twists and turns, he was soon led to the throne room.

"My Pharaoh, I've brought you the boy, Yugi." The man that the Dark Magician was speaking to was shrouded in shadows.

"Send him in." Yugi slowly walked into the room, which was decorated beautifully of gold, an emerald green rug, and other trinkets.

"I've been waiting for you, Yugi," the Pharaoh said, standing up and walking out into the light. He was tan, the same eyes as Yami had. "It's good to see you again."

"Pharaoh!" Yugi shouted, embracing his friend. Yami smiled, and stroked his aibou's hair.

"I was the one who helped you escape from the tomb, but for some reason, you collapsed after I had left." Yugi smiled, and Yami held up something. It was the Puzzle. The Pharaoh placed it around Yugi's neck.

"Let's go home, Pharaoh," Yugi said, and they disappeared from Egypt, Yami smiling at his hikari, and looking at his home from 5,000 years ago.

Ta-da! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review!


End file.
